greatbeegeefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Thejyc
Welcome to General Beegee's talk page! Hello! Please, no spamming or swearing on this talk page. Also, don't forget to leave a signature after leaving a message! A signature is simply four tidles. [[User:General Beegee|''General Beegee]] Galaxeegee Wiki Hey do you want to tell all of Weegeepedia about my wiki? We can just block (you know who) if he joins. Galaxeegee 00:22, June 23, 2012 (UTC) He already joined, and sure, lets tell weegeepedia. General Beegee 00:25, June 23, 2012 (UTC) He did!? Did you block him? Never mind. Anyways ok let's tell Weegeepedia. One of us can post a blog or something. Oh and by the way on my wiki can you make the background a picture of Galaxeegee and the tab photo a picture of a Galaxeegee head like you did on here. I know it against the admin rules but I don't know how to and if I'm telling you to it's fine. Galaxeegee 00:54, June 23, 2012 (UTC) I haven't blocked LLRweegee yet. I'm not sure how to make the picture of the 2 Beegee heads and the tab photo, you can ask GoWeegeeGo to do that, he did it for mine. But I can change the background to Galaxeegee. You can do the blog post. General Beegee 00:58, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Ok I'll ask him. Maybe we shouldn't block LLRweegee yet since that's not really fair because he didn't break any rules. Galaxeegee 01:07, June 23, 2012 (UTC) yeah...until he makes bad spam, or breaks the rules... what i looked on the rules but i xannot find it nd i love weegee i will never soam him. He recently did make a page, i deleted it. The reason was that it contridicted with the other weegee gods, and was sort of ridiculous. ( I mean a fish god? Seriously?) General Beegee 01:10, June 23, 2012 (UTC) I saw the picture and it looked really wierd and I had no idea what it was so I deleted it. If he makes it again we can warn him. He might also make a page called Univeegee. I saw him make it on Weegeepedia but it got deleted. i will never do the page of univeegee this is beegee. Galaxeegee 01:15, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ok General Beegee 01:21, June 23, 2012 (UTC) On Break Hey I'm not going to be on wikia until ethier Thursday or Friday so could you look after my wiki for me just in case you know who or spammers show up. Galaxeegee 00:54, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Ok I'm back, thanks for looking after my wiki. I also got your message about the Bereaucrat thing, and I agree. Galaxeegee 23:32, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Chat When can you chat? I need to talk to you about an important wiki matter. GoWeegeeGo 22:54, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Can you chat now? ok, on the greatbeegee wiki A Major Wikia Contributor 21:00, June 25, 2012 (UTC) ElloFrench is EVILL! 18:03, June 28, 2012 (UTC) I HAVE 62 EDITS! WOOP! WOOP! Anyways.......... Upgrade me! Yay! Tnx. -A very weird and happy Noa Girls4everish 20:53, June 29, 2012 (UTC) 200 edits. Done. :D Tnx. MAKE ME AN ADMIN! Woop Woop! - A phsyco Noa Girls4everish 15:49, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey, come on chat when your back. Please? - Juni French is EVILL! 15:59, June 30, 2012 (UTC) I made a HORIBBLE mistake. Get on chat as soon as you can! - Noa Girls4everish 21:55, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Why do you keep changing your avatar i liked the one with begee and why cannoti make a god and also one admin dais i am an evil admin. i mean said You Weegee God articles need to make sense, not stronger than Pureegee, plus, you need to read some other articles first, to see if what you can make. Ruler of Beegee Universe! Head of Beegee Army! 19:09, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi General beegee Simida 22:58, July 5, 2012 (UTC) i will look at rules and never spam i did never do that all i do is make pages. Lol, whooops, Hyperborean gave it to me though, but whatever. :) Pringles like my bad color scheme? You should know that I gave Hermione permission to edit Kitty's sandbox. If you need more info I will prob be THB - Noa (Owl) Girls4everish 15:00, July 9, 2012 (UTC) What's the deal with these other Weegee Gods!? Galaxeegee 23:25, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Did you not see the template? If you did, please tell me. 10:59, July 10, 2012 (UTC) = Hiii--Danrah ~Ice cubes are jealous.. 11:38, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Two seconds ago on the Awesomeegee page. the word 'out' was spelled as 'ot' so I corrected it ;)--Danrah ~Ice cubes are jealous.. 11:47, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey, have you ever edited the power of five wiki? 'Cause I think I've seen ur avatar before on some other wiki...--Danrah ~Ice cubes are jealous.. 12:32, July 13, 2012 (UTC) An Idea I think I know a way to get your wiki more popular... Ceegee 00:12, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi there. My name is imadoofus and I hope to be a valued contributer on this Wiki. The Great Beegee Wiki captured my interest as soon as I found it through Greegee Wiki. Imadoofus 16:02, July 23, 2012 (UTC) I would, but I can't seem to see any text, even what I write. ~Imadoofus hey did u get my message? Sammy Valdez 04:21, July 29, 2012 (UTC) U r not cool, YOUR EPIC!Zalleo 21:58, July 29, 2012 (UTC)Zalleo yep. im back. YES! Sammy Valdez 23:29, July 29, 2012 (UTC) you can edit what ever you want. Sammy Valdez 03:37, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about not being active recently. I'm very busy and not always able to go on the computer. If you already noticed, I haven't been able to edit Weegeepedia alot recently either. You can take away my admin rights if you want, as Qqwwee once said: Life first, Internet second. (I will try to make some edits.) Weegee 19:39, July 30, 2012 (UTC) I still edit. I've just been busy lately. I'll try to get going again today. Imadoofus 12:52, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Nafisa leaves WAY too many messages on your page.... - Noa (Owl) Girls4everish 05:36, August 1, 2012 (UTC) am i the best? if yes, put me on theBest Fakegees and Fakezehs.if no, don'tZalleo 13:25, August 4, 2012 (UTC)Zalleo Sure =)--Danrah ~Ice cubes are jealous.. 22:20, August 4, 2012 (UTC) I put Auto Refresh on Chat too, dunno if you noticed, but it updates itself very little. So hopefull it'll refresh itself now, dunno yet. It's under test. ^ - ^ -Nafisa The chat takes a long time to auto refresh such as, for e.g. if say, you leave chat, it would still display your name for about half an hour before changing. At least that what it' like on this end. So I guessed if it works, putting auto refresh there might fix the prob. -Nafisa. There isn't a button.-Nafisa Dude, I'm making a Chipgee page and making it an honourary 2nd century page since the actual 200th page was part of a series of Fakegees originating from Sadgee or something. That okay? -Nafisa You were right! They would NOT stop talking. D_lear 22:12, August 7, 2012 (UTC) That's why I left chat. Besides, it got boring once you left chat. D_lear 22:42, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey Beegee, can u make moar rules on meh wiki? thanks Zalleo 01:31, August 9, 2012 (UTC)Zalleo Cuz i don't know any moar rules, so can u do it? Zalleo 13:26, August 9, 2012 (UTC)Zalleo Thanks. D_lear 14:54, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Blue. D_lear 00:43, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, and so do you. D_lear 23:12, August 10, 2012 (UTC) When I posted a picture on the Swordgee page, it didn't give me the picture badge. Any reason why this is? D_lear 21:54, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. It worked now. D_lear 23:22, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Are you online? - Ginny French is EVIL! The choices we make, makes us who we are 17:13, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! D_lear 14:01, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Umm, so ya I am active but I won't be able to edit as much as usual.. And u should block Nafisa, the amount of messages she leaves u is disturbing... - Noa (Owl/WD) --Girls4everish 18:12, August 14, 2012 (UTC) You're so lucky! Someday, I might get the 7,000th edit badge. D_lear 13:16, August 15, 2012 (UTC) I promise them, but you don't have to act like we're friggin' strangers.-Nafisa Hey Beegee! Go to my wiki! I made u what u wanted to be!- Zalleo, When there's smoke, they pinch back. Can you help me out with learning everything about all the functions on a wiki and being a founder on my wiki? www.oceancreatures.wikia.com D_lear 15:15, August 28, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome. D_lear 01:46, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday I just wanna say, happy birthday, man. Did you try the Madagascar Chocolate? — Person1507 (Talk to me) 22:29, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Icon Help First, on your bottom toolbar, press '''Customize'. Select Popular Tools, then press Theme Designer. Theme Designer should be on your toolbar. Click on it. You should be able to see things like link/button/wiki colors, graphic wordmarks, favicons, and all that kind of stuff. Did you try the Madagascar Chocolate? — Person1507 (Talk to me) 00:43, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi i was TheNewWeegee and i joined your wiki so now i can use my talk page How to be a user? I can log in but i can't have a user page. Can you help me? QuenteegeeTheFakegee 13:04, September 3, 2012 (UTC) I didn't have a user page in your wiki when I have asked you your help, and after to have left a message, a user page for me was opened. QuenteegeeTheFakegee 16:21, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Chat With Me! Im all alone!-Zalleo Are you liked my firsts pictures? Are you liked my firsts pictures? -Toon Hurricaneegee -Toon Tornadeegee -Toon General Beegee -Toon Jeegee -Toon Keegee Weegee Template If you delete the template then some pages on your wikia will be a copyright violation. And one day some airhead will stumble upon your wiki and find out about those pages and report you to Wikia. I'm just preventing your wiki's closure. It's not like I'm messing with the content on the article. P.S.: Parts of an article also count. Weegee 21:54, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Beegee! Chat with me and D lear!-Zalleo Beegee, Can D lear Make me a admin?-Zalleo Zalleo maybe an bureaucrat can admin you but i dont think you will get admined-Zeegee Nada, Noa, me and Shannagh wanted to thank you for giving the Help and Care Charity Foundation Members pages to us. Byes. '' Nafisa.t13 ♍ My talk ♍ ♍ ♍ My Fakegee ♍ "I'd Lie if you asked me whether I Wish You Were Here"' -Songnames: Avril Lavigne, Taylor Swift.' ✮☮❤☯⑬ 07:48, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Rules No spamming (leaving spam on this talk page will be indicated) No swear words (DONT EVEN SAY F WORD) No vandalism (if you are destroying the talk page you will be blocked) No adding photo's, gallery's, slideshow's, slider's, video's, or table's without permission No begging for admin (dont just come here to ask him for admin) No deleting the talk page (you will be blocked forever) and those are all the rules for the talk page-Edited by TheNewWeegee And sometimes may people come here to ask Beegee to unblock them from weegeepedia which is crazy. DONT ASK HIM WHY YOUR BLOCKED ASK SOMEONE ELSE BECAUSE BEEGEE DOSENT KNOW THE PROBLEM! Hi Can I help promote your wiki and add cool stuff? Sueproeegee (talk) 21:20, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Sure-A Major Wikia Contributor Lol, whos signature was that? that was my original signature. =D [[User:General Beegee|General Beegee]] [[User talk:General Beegee|~My Talk Page'']] 13:23, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Beegee Can you please make me an admin on Zalleo's stuff wiki so i can block these Murkekow hackers?-Zeegee Haven't seen u in long...Have u left the wiki?--Danrah ~Ice cubes are jealous.. 13:22, September 27, 2012 (UTC) NO-Zeegee GB, can you tell me how you changed the names of the admins and stuff? Weegee (help forum | blog) 23:08, September 29, 2012 (UTC)